


New Beginnings

by SilverPhoenixR3Z



Series: Jurassic Park/World/F.K. [1]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies) RPF, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverPhoenixR3Z/pseuds/SilverPhoenixR3Z
Summary: This is a fiction/fanfiction novel based on Jurassic Park/World/Fallen Kingdom and it's been somewhat reimagined differently than the original stories. This is an emotional roller coaster and it will hit you in the feels.
Relationships: Blue & Indoraptor (Jurassic Park), Indominus Rex (Jurassic Park) & Original Character(s)
Series: Jurassic Park/World/F.K. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206323





	New Beginnings

New Beginnings/Jurassic Park/.aos.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Artwork will be posted with it pretty soon.


End file.
